In optoelectronic components, for example, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), ceramic materials or ceramic luminophores are used, which convert radiation emitted by a radiation source at a first wavelength to a radiation having a second wavelength. One feature of the ceramic materials is a high thermal durability because of their good removal of heat. A ceramic preliminary material or luminophore precursor material or precursor material requires a small particle size for a high sintering capacity, in order to be able to subject it easily to ceramic processes such as tape casting or spark plasma sintering (SPS).